disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is a character created by the user Mickey Mouse. Application located here. Abilities Daisy's responsibilities in the Tower and on Pride Rock keep her too busy to battle, but she does have one very secret, very special ability. If a total of three Orbs of Power in Virtue Form are collected and brought to Daisy, she can use them to heal a single wound, no matter how devastating it is. It's even said that this power can revive a person who is dead, but only if the victim is healed within a day of their passing. Yen Sid warned Daisy that she could only use this gift five times in all over the course of the battle. The Virtuous Council keeps this particular ability a secret, not wanting the Villainous side to learn of it and try to capture and force Daisy into using it on one of the enemy. She also has a keen eye for fashion. Personality Daisy is said to be Donald's female counterpart; she shares his temper, though has a much better control over it. Her expectations of others are high, and she has a habit of trying to change Donald's behavior, and sometimes others, but always for what she thinks is their own good. She's very energetic, as opposed to her shy best friend, Minnie Mouse, and loves to talk, which can get annoying. Although this aspect of her personality comes off sometimes as ditzy, Daisy is really very mature and sophisticated, with a nearly vain mind for fashion and a bit of a diva-ish side. She knows right from wrong, and has shown a good capability with children, like her now-middle-school-age nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, or her nieces, April, May, and June. She can be extremely affectionate but not always thoughtful, sometimes her teasing can come off as offensive. She also loves attention and dreams of being in the spotlight. Opinions of Other Characters Donald: Daisy loves Donald Duck, and although his faults can lead her to give him the cold shoulder in a temper sometimes, and she may try to change his behavior, it's always for his own good. She's very faithful to him, and even after he blows his top, she always comes right back to him. When she's not on his arm, she's on his mind! Minnie: Mickey's girlfriend is Daisy's long-time best friend. Minnie, though very patient with her feathered friend, always knows when and how to get Daisy's heart back in the right place, and they do enjoy a good shopping trip together! History Daisy Duck, ever since meeting Donald, has been his constant companion and love interest. She babysits Huey, Dewey, and Louie for him over the holidays when necessary, and goes on frequent dates with the temperamental fowl. She and Donald have been on many Toon-related adventures together, but they always come home to settle in Toon Town, where Daisy works as a reporter and part-time in Minnie's Bowtique. When Daisy was named Companion to the King along with Donald, Minnie, and Goofy, and transported to the Merged Worlds, she was given the job of taking care of the army's children—though she isn't sure why children are allowed to be there at all—and organizing the Medical Den. Threads Participated In Other *Daisy Duck wears a gown made of scrubs material, which comes with a hood, and made Queen Minnie's crown herself. Gallery Daisy.jpg Daisy 1.gif Category:Characters